Irreplaceable
by Clarissaa
Summary: This is not a twilight fanfic, its just something i wanted to try out, tell me what you think!


**Irreplaceable**

**Chapter 1 – the start of a new beginning **

It was the first day back at school, summer was over, time for a new year to start again. Wow the years go fast, where did it all go? Right, its time for a fresh start, a new me, it's for the best anyway. Recently I have been falling in love over and over again with different guys, people tell me I fall hard fast, its true, I guess. Am I really admitting to this? I can't be, I must be drugged or under a spell. As I open my big brown eyes I see this figure in front of me, who could this be? Surely I have not been kidnapped, surely I must be dreaming. Ahh no, I was wrong, it was just my mother.

"Amber Louise Morgan, you have 20 minutes before you have to get to school, I would hurry up if I was you my girl!" my mum shouted as I gave her a discreet look.

"Yes mum, I'm getting up ok!"

20minutes, really? Is that all the time I have! Right I better get up I thought, I have so much to do in so little time!

I got out of bed and went straight into the bathroom, I turned on the taps, placed the plug into the hole. Everything was quiet; all I could hear was the splashes of the water as it hit the sink.

1, 2, 3! I took one big breath and shoved my head into the clear deep warm water for 5 seconds. As I raise my head back up all the water was slowly dripping off my face, I grabbed a towel and lightly pressed it against my light pale skin. I rushed back into my room and started to get dressed into my school uniform. Surprisingly I didn't mind having a uniform, as I liked this one. Pink and white chequered skirt, white polo shirt and black jumper. 5 minutes later I was now dressed, I ran downstairs had my usual breakfast which was bacon sandwiches, I then ran back upstairs and quickly cleaned my white shining teeth, the reason that they are white is because I had them whitened a few days ago. Once my teeth were sparkling white, it was now time to brush my fare long brunette hair and start on my make up. 10 minutes later I was finished, I rushed back downstairs like a shooting star, put on my shoes and ran out the door.

"Bye mum!!!!" I immediately said after shutting the door.

There standing in front of me was my best mate in the world. Her name was Amy Stevens, she always looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Her skin was flawless! And her hair! Oh my god her hair is amazing! Always straight, you will never see one single curl in her bleach blonde shoulder length hair. As I walked up to her she gave me a small smile, it was her way of saying hello!

"Amber, have you gotten taller?"

"Erm, I don't think so"

"Ha okay"

She always did come out with the most random things every morning, its one of the main things I love about this girl, and she is always in a good mood.

She opened the car door and we both got into her amazing breath taking Silver Alfa Romeo.

"Ready to go girls?" her mum said as she gave me a small smile just like Amy's

"Yea" said me and Amy at the same time

That's the thing about me and Amy, we always end up thinking and saying the same thing, it's why people called us inseparable.

We finally arrived at Bridgeway Performing Arts Collage, out of the corner of my eye I saw the huge light blue building, oh how I loved it here.

"Thank you" Me and Amy both said.

"Its so cold!" Amy said as she was shivering

"I no, I might put on my pineapple dance jumper"

"Good idea, I'm going to put mine on to!"

I opened up my handbag and pulled out my baby pink pineapple dance jumper, put my handbag on the bench and put the jumper on, Amy then did the same. We were now ready to entre the building, as we walked up the big bulgy cream steps everyone was eager to talk to us and ask us how our holiday was. Unfortunately we had no time to stop and chat, we had to get to our form room straight away, getting the right seat was crucial! Me and Amy always sat in the middle; we always had done for 2 years running!

We pushed open the huge tall doors and ran to the form room. As we were running I suddenly crashed into someone.

'Boom!'

"I'm so sorry!" I immediately blurted out

"Its fine, no worries, need a help up?" said this tall muscular figure standing in front of me

"I'm Jay"

"I'm Amber"

"Come on Amber lets go, lets go!" said Amy, she sounded really frustrated

"I have to go to form now"

"Who's form you in girls?"

"Mrs Mantas" me and Amy both said

"Really? Same, we can all walk together then?"

"Yes sure" I suddenly said

He was so dreamy, so tall so handsome, so muscular. Was i in heaven? It was just the way he flicked his caramel brown hair out of his warm hazel eyes, the way he talked and presented himself. I like this guy, i really do, am i falling a bit to hard again to fast? Mann i have to stop doing this! Jeeeez! We all started to walk down the hallway, how could i bump into such a hot guy! He is soo my type! But what if Amy likes him to! I really hope she does not! It will just ruin everything, i wonder if Jay likes me back, or what if he likes Amy! What if they are planning to get married right now!! No this cant be true! Its just my imagination, i hope! What if they start doing things! Ohh man i have to much running through my mind right now! How am i ever going to be able to concentrate today?

"Look Amber there is no one in our seats! We are just in time" Amy said eagerly

Suddenly i had fainted.

"Amber! Amber, are you okay?" Jay shouted

"Wh - where am i?" i stuttered

"Your at school, in form room"

" What happened?"

" You fainted"

"What? But why?"

"Not sure, but are you okay to stay in school?"

"Yes, i should be fine"

"Good, do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the day?"

" Yes, well if you don't mind?"

I went to sit down next to Amy, but Jay had already took my seat. How could Amy do this, she knows that there mine and her seats only! So, i had to go sit in the only spare seat, it was at the back of the room where there is a leakage in the roof, every second i would get a drop of dirty water all over me, by the time i would get out of here i would be soaked. For some strange reason, Amy was giving me evils, what was she up to? I bet she likes Jay, i don't want to compete for him, is she really letting a boy come between our friendship? She had never done this before. Was i really loosing my best mate? No i couldn't possibly be.

Form was so boring without Amy being by my side, all i had to do was sit in silence for 10 minutes, it was like being in detention. From my view, it looked like Amy and Jay were getting on really well, i couldn't bare to watch this no more so i just laid my head on the table and fell asleep. The teacher didn't care what we did anyway, this was because she was never actually in the room, she always went to make out with our head teacher Mr Gibson. Disgusting isn't it?

10 minutes had past and form was finally over, time to walk to dance on my own, well I'm guessing i will be on my own as Amy will want to walk with lover boy, you no what, i bet she has forgotten about me and i bet them to are going out already. I no I'm being a drama queen, its kinda what I'm known for around here. I'm always so dramatic about anything and everything, i also tend to go over the top just a tad, okay maybe not a tad, its more like a huge amount. As i got up out of my seat and grabbed my handbag Amy again gave me evils, i really didn't have a clue why she was doing this, Jay just smiled at me though, at least he wasn't giving me evils.

"What you got first Amber?" Jay said as i was just about to walk past him

"She has dance and i have Singing lessons" Amy rudely interrupted

"Oh you sing do you Amy?" said Jay

"Yes she does, terribly in fact" i blurted out

Amy turned bright red and just walked off, Jay just smiled. I no what i said was mean, but i had to say it, she was stealing my guy! Well i no he is not technically my guy yet anyway, but i was willing to do anything to get her to back off.

"I have a free period next, can i watch you in your dance lesson?" said Jay

" Ermm...... Yea sure"

" Cool"

Me and Jay walked out of form and started walking to the dance building, i was so embarrassed, i cant believe he is really coming to watch me dance! I'm so nervous i even began shaking, I'm sure everything will be fine. I feel sorry for Amy though, she is not even a bad singer, she is really good to be honest, i think me and Jay are actually starting to get on quite well, but i feel as if Amy might win him back with her incredible singing.

As we approached the building i saw Amy inside, what could she be doing here? She doesn't dance! She sings! Dancing is my thing not hers, dance is the only thing that i can be myself at, its my passion, it helps me express myself, but now Amy is here! What if she signs up for it as well, i have never seen her dance before but i bet she is really good! Oh god why is this happening, Jay is so going to want her now, i mean who wouldn't? She is beautiful, she sings, she is rich, she gets everything and anything she wants, she is so popular and now she might be a dancer! Jay pushed open the massive hot pink doors and we both walked in.

"Oh hey Amy" Jay said

"Hello, what are you doing here? Amy said

"I've came to watch Amber dance"

"Oh what a coincidence, I'm a dancer as well!"

"I thought you had singing though?"

"Thats what i thought, but turns out i had dance instead"

"Cool, so how long have you been dancing for then?"

"Since i was 2 years old"

"NO! No you haven't! You hate dance, you have never danced in your life!" i immediately blurted out

"I'm sorry Amber, but i don't no what you are on about"

"What's going on here girls?" said Jay

"'Amy is lying, she does not do dance, even ask our dance teacher" i said

"Okay lets ask her then" said Jay

We all walked into the dance studio and walked up to my dance teacher Karen Baker.

"Karen, Amy has never done dance has she, she has always done singing" i said

"Yes thats right, why ask?" said Karen

"Don't worry, thats all i needed to no"

"Okay, get changed for dance then please"

Jay looked at Amy and gave her evils, I'm so glad he did, i hope they never talk again! Okay i admit it, I'm going over the top, so over the top!

"So you lied then Amy?" said Jay in a frustrated tone

"Yes, but only because i wanted to impress you"

"Impress me? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because i like you and i wanted you to like me back, do you?"

"No"

"Oh okay, bye I'm going to singing"

"Are you still staying here Jay? i said

"Yes sure"

I walked over to the corner where my dance girls were and we all got changed behind the board so Jay would not see us. He just sat down in the corner waiting for the class to start. Finally we were all ready and walked down to the middle of the studio.

"Are you ready girls?" said Karen

"Yes" we all said

"Good, now we are going to start off with our street dance routine, i hope you all remember it"

The music began and we all started dancing, i didn't think i would remember the dance as i never really do remember most things, especially when it comes to dance. Surprisingly i remembered every step there was to it, i think it was because Jay was there, watching me, he wouldn't take his eyes off me, it was like he was my good luck charm, it was like he was meant to be here watching me.

"Good, well done girls, Amber that was breath taking! Now lets practice for the scholarship" karen demanded

The scholarship meant the world to me, it was my chance to become a professional dancer, the type of dancer that dances in music videos, either that or i would love to open up my own dance school, i had been working so hard for it.

An hour later, dance had finished and it was time to grab something from the canteen, i was starving and rather quite thirsty, i really hoped that Jay would come with me and we could get something together, but i new that Amy would be there as well, i wonder if she liked me, i wonder if me and her were still friends, she probably doesn't like me anymore, i wouldn't blame her, i mean if someone called me a terrible singer and made the person i liked not like me back i would hate that person too, so i wouldn't be shocked if she turned round and said she no longer likes me, obviously i would be hurt inside because we had never had an argument before, but it would be understandable, i suppose.

"You wanna grab something to eat Jay?" i suddenly said

"Yea sure, your an amazing dancer by the way, I'm sure your going to get the scholarship"

"Thanks, but there is only one scholarship, don't you want it then?"

"Of course i would love to have it, but it can only go to one person and i think that person should be you"

"Aw thats so sweet, thanks, so what are you working on to get it?"

"I'm a singer"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, after we have ate do you want to come to the music room and i will sing something for you?"

"Yea, that would be amazing"

"Okay then, lets go"

We walked out of the massive tall hot pink dance building and walked to the canteen, i really couldn't be bothered to walk all the way as i had just had dance and that really wore me out, but i walked there anyway, i was hungry so i had to if i really wanted something to eat. As we entered the canteen, there was no sign of Amy, so i was off to a good start, but i no Amy and i no that she will probably follow us to the music room, if not then she will try to talk to Jay before. We walked over to the line and in a matter of minutes we finally got our order, i had ordered a salad and Jay had a cheese and ham panini. We then started to walk over to the music room where Jay would then sing to me, i had no idea what he was going to sing, it could be anything to be honest, luckily we hadn't seen Amy just yet, but there was still time that she could pop up and again ruin everything. Jay opened the doors to the music room and we both walked in, he sat on the table, grabbed his guitar, started playing and then said: "this song is for you".

He began singing the song, his voice was like the voice of an angel, completely and utterly magical, i started to think that he deserved the scholarship more than me, its time to stop thinking about myself and start thinking about other peoples needs. No matter what, i was prepared to do anything to make sure that Jay gets this scholarship, nothing was going to stop me. He has really worked hard for this anyway, he is so talanted and that kind of talant needs to be noticed, maybe one day he can become a professional and the scholarship can help him do that.

"Well, what did you think of it?" said Jay

"Wow, that was amazing, your so amazing" Amy suddenly said

I suddenly saw Amy out the corner of my eye, oh i new she would do this, i new she would ruin my moment of being alone with him, he sang the song for me and me only, not her!

"Thanks Amy, but i wanted Ambers opinion"

I couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit, but obviously Amy noticed my chuckling.

"What's so funny" Amy said immediately after my chuckling moment

"Nothing and Jay i think your song was incredible, breath taking and completely and utterly magical"

"Really? Thanks Amber, no one has ever said that about my music before" said Jay

"So you thank her, but you don't thank me!" said Amy rudely interrupting my spotlight

"Sorry Amy, but i find it awkward talking to you as you like me and i don't like you back" said Jay

"I no but maybe if we hang out a little and get to no each other you might fall in love with me, everybody does, who wouldn't I'm fabulous"

"Your so stuck up yourself, come on Amber lets go somewhere else"

"No! Don't you walk away from me! No one walks away from me!"

"Well I am so deal with it!"

Jay grabbed my hand and we both left the music room, i was a bit confused though, why was he holding _my _hand? I mean i am so overwhelmed about this but at the same time i am in shock! He had just had a argument and then walked away from Amy Stevens! This was a major thing in this collage as Amy is the most popular girl and the prettiest out of everyone else! No one would even dream of arguing with her, let alone walking away from her! Wow this was such a big moment! I had to let people no! This _so _had to go around collage! But no i couldn't do this just yet, i had bigger things on my mind, like where Jay was taking me, why was he holding my hand? So being me i had to start asking questions and i had to get my answers.

"So where are we going?" i said

"You'll see"

"Okay then"

"Amber, do you mind me holding your hand?"

"No, not at all"

Cool, thats cool then"

"I no this may be a bit personal, but why don't you like Amy? She's flawless!"

"Its because i like you and even if i didn't like you i still wouldn't like her, she isn't all that anyway, if I'm being honest here, i think she is ugly i just hate everything about her. But with you Amber, with you its different, your beautiful, your perfect and i love everything about you"

"Aw thats so sweet, but we have just met, you hardly no me"

"Yes i no that and i want to get to no you, thats why i am taking you to my special place so we can get to no each other"

"Okay"

Suddenly everything just went silent, me and Jay just smiled each other and we actually couldn't take our eyes off each other too! Wow this is really happening, the hottest guy ever thinks I'm perfect! I don't think i should take it into notice because i am just probably falling hard again, I think i might just have to set my boundaries.

In a matter of seconds, we arrived back at the dance studios, what are we doing back here? Is his special place really the dance studios? That's a bit weird, he better have a good excuse for this, he better not be gay! Luckily, i was wrong, far from it actually, suddenly there was these massive doors right in front of us, big, black and bulgy it looked like the kind of doors that shouldn't be opened, the kind of doors that looked like they were hiding something. Jay pushed open the doors and everywhere in the room were stairs, each staircase led to a different part of this particular building, how could i have not of seen this before, I'm always in the studios, so how could i of missed it?

**Chapter 2 - his special place**

"Stay here, i will be right back" said Jay

He let go of my hand and went up one of the staircases, hmm where is he going? Suddenly he disappeared, one minute he was going up a stair case and the next thing i new he was gone. I was stuck in the middle of the room on my own, lost, nothing to do, i tried pushing the door to get back out of here, but it didn't work, it had locked itself.

"Jay!" i shouted

But unfortunately i got no reply, i was alone, cold and scared, slightly worried to. How long was i going to be down here on my own, it doesn't help that i am starting to miss Amy, oh i wish we never argued, why did i have to bump into this guy. If we weren't running so fast i could of avoided banging into Jay and fainting, but no i had to go and do that! Big mistake! Huge mistake! I hate myself right now.

An hour had passed and i started to get really frustrated, i really did not like being alone in a room that i had never seen before, i also felt sort of sick inside. I was getting so annoyed that i wanted to walk up the staircase that he had walked up, it was the only way i was going to find out where he went. But thing is if i went up there i wouldn't no where to go to find him, what if that staircase led to different staircases or another room just like this, then i would defiantly be lost and i would never be found again. I began to walk up to the staircase and walked up them one by one. Suddenly i heard someone coming down another staircase, who could this possibly be?

"Amber, where are you going?" shouted Jay

"I was going to find you, i thought you had just left me here" i said as i started to walk back down the staircase

"Of course i didn't leave you"

"Well i no that now"

"Well then lets go to my special place"

I walked back down the staircase, i followed Jay onto another set of stairs and when we finally got to the top there was again another huge door, he pushed it open and we found ourselves at the roof top of the building. It was so beautiful up there, flowers everywhere, a balcony too, the sun was beating down, it was amazing.

"Wow, its beautiful here" i said

"Just like you" said Jay

"Aw" i said as i was smiling

"I come here to think about things"

"What things?"

"General things i suppose"

"Like what?"

"Family, school and that special girl"

"Who's the girl?"

"Well i was hoping you would be my girl"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be together, do you?"

"Of course i do"

"So its official, we're together?"

"Yea sure"

Wow, i couldn't believe this was happening, i no what your thinking, she is falling hard again, but to my surprise, it was different this time, of course i liked him, but i didn't love him. I didn't really no him enough to love him, i couldn't believe i was actually thinking this, i had never thought this before.

Jay started walking around, he then sat on the bench and i sat beside him. The view was magical, it was so calm, so peaceful i loved it there. Jay grabbed hold of my hand and everything was quiet, all i could here was the sound of his breathing. He smelled so nice, not like other boys, this was a different kind of smell, such a unique smell, i just want to smell him everyday, but that would make me weird, very weird indeed.

"What would Amy say about us?" said Jay

"She would freak out and probably hate me forever, but its a risk I'm willing to take"

"Thats good then, are you and her mates?"

"I don't think so, not anymore"

"Is it because of me?"

"Yea i suppose, because you like her and i called her a terrible singer and all that i think"

"Oh okay then, but don't you want to make up with her?"

"Yes of course, but if she does not then i understand, to be honest this is mine and hers first argument"

"Really, only your first?"

"Yea, surprised?"

"Sort of, but i can't help it if i like you and not her"

"True"

"Exactly, so what do you want to do up here?"

"I don't mind"

"Well i want to ask you something"

"Okay, what?"

"You don't have to agree to this, i no that you may not want to do this, but i was just wondering if you wanted to do a duet performance for the scholarship and split it half and half"

"Thats a great idea!"

"Glad you like it"

"Why wouldn't i? Its perfect"

"Thats good then"

"What are we actually going to do though, for our performance?"

"Well i was thinking that i could play the guitar and sing a little and you could sing as the main singer"

"But i don't sing, i dance"

"We can soon change that"

"But i don't want to change, dancing is who i am and i will not change for anyone"

"Not even me? Not even your own boyfriend?"

"But why are you trying to change who i am?"

"I'm not, i just want to do a singing performance, not stupid lame dance"

"How can you say that! Your basically calling me stupid and lame!"

"No, I'm calling what you do stupid and lame!"

"Jay i thought you were different to most guys, but i guess i was wrong, I'm going bye!"

"Your so over reacting!"

I ran out the door and left, ran back down the staircase and rushed out the building, i couldn't believe that we had our first argument that quickly, today is so not a good day. I couldn't believe what i was hearing when Jay called me stupid and lame! I no he didn't say it in those exact words but it was what he was getting at. I need Amy right now, but she hates me, why would she want to no about my love life when she likes the guy I'm with, thats if I'm still with him, i suppose. He wont want to be with me now, not after what just happened, but was i really over reacting? I no I'm a drama queen and all that, but in that situation that i was just in, it was a reasonable over reaction!

I suddenly started to get tears in my eyes, i had lost my best friend for the first time, my boyfriend, soon to be ex boyfriend, thinks I'm stupid and lame and we are probably going to break up, and i am having second thoughts about this scholarship! Are me and Jay still going to be doing the scholarship together? What's going on!!

I started to walk to the gardens, its where i go at times like this, at times that i need to be alone and just think, sort of like my special place sort of like what Jay uses his place for. I was devistated about what just happend i couldn't believe it, i new i shouldn't of fell hard as i would just end up in tears like i am now,i new this was a bad idea. I felt like there was a big whole missing deep inside of me, like someone had just ripped out a massive part of me threw it on the ground and stomped all over it, i felt like a fool.

I suddenly saw Amy out of the corner of my eye, shockingly she was not giving me evils, she actually smiled at me, just a small smile and nothing more. I wonder if this meant that she like me now, that she had gotten over the whole Jay thing, but she doesn't no about me and Jay, thats if there is still a me and him, i really doubt it. As Amy approached me, to my surprise she actually did talk to me.

"I'm sorry Amber" she said

"Me too!"

Finally we made up hugged and everthing was back to normal, who needs boys anyway? I have my girl and she is all i need, what really frustrated me though is that i couldn't get Jay off my mind, it was like he was glued to my head.

Me and Amy walked to our next lesson linking arms like nothing had ever happend between us, the bad thing was that we had the worst lesson ever it was chemistry, when ever i am in that lesson i always think i will end up blowing something up, its something i would actually probably end up doing knowing me, everyone else thinks it to, its rather funny, as whenever i enter the room everyone hides under the table and shouts 'TAKE COVER'! We finally arrived at the chemistry / science building, pushed opend the doors and walked down the corridors to our lesson. As we pushed the door open, no one shouted take cover, what was going on today? They have never stopped saying take cover, i got really worried to be honest, so i said something to everyone about it because i wanted to no what was going on, or wheather it was just me having a really bad day.

"What happend to take cover guys? i blurted out to the whole class

"We just didn't feel like it today" one of the classmates said

"Oh okay then, i hope i don't blow anything up!" i said chuckling to myself

No one looked even the slightest bit amused, not even Amy, not even after we had just made up, i was sure that she would of laughed at one of my jokes, but obviously not, i swear everyone is in a bad mood with me today, but i don't understand what i have done wrong. I just ignored this and tried not to take any notice, me and Amy took our usual seats and then our teacher stepped through the doors and began the lesson.

"Today everyone we are going to be making chemical reactions by mixing various chemicals together" said Mr Danway

No one looked the slightest bit interested, not surprised, i wern't even that interested anymore as everyone was in a mood.

Amy got out of her seat and went to get the equipment whilst i sat there looking so bored waiting for her. Normally when we do a practical Amy never wants to do it because she does not want the chemicals to touch her skin and i normally have to do it, but amazingly she started doing it as soon as she got back! I was so confused, everything and everyone was so different today, it got me thinking, have i done anything wrong to deserve all of this?

The lesson just dragged on and on with me doing nothing and Amy doing everything, everyone just ignored me even Amy, it was like i wasn't even there, like i was invisable, no one cared. I bet no one would notice if i walk out, well sir would probably notice so i better not, don't really want to be getting a detention. I just gazed into mid air and day dreamed for a while, no one would want to talk to me anyway so whats the point being interactive with people if they treat me like i am not even there!

"Amber Morgan! Start helping Amy!" shouted the teacher

At least he noticed me, my only friend the only one who cares, why am i saying this? So i tried helping Amy but she just pushed me away, there was nothing i could really do if i was being pushed away is there? He better not moan at me for not trying! I started to feel a bit sick inside so i wanted to go to the toilet to make sure i am not going to be sick.

"Sir! I need the toilet pass" i shouted

"Ok come up here and get it then"

I got out of my seat and took my handbag with me so no one would go through it or take something out of it, walked down the front of the room and took the toilet pass. As i pushed open the door and got out of the classroom, everything was so so quiet, no one was actually in the corridors, normally everyone would be sneaking out and having their own little parties out in the corridors, i was so frustrated! Was everyone hiding something from me? I let out one big sigh and carried on walking to the toilets, as i walked in, no one was in there either, it was quiet just like the corridors. Strangly i had stopped feeling sick but went for a wee anyway and luckily i was not sick, i washed my hands and walked straight back out the toilets, the corridors were just how i left it, quiet and empty like no one had walked through them in years. Suddenly i saw Jay walking up the corridors on his own heading my way. A part of me wanted him to talk to me so we can talk things through, but another part of me didn't want to get hurt again and was hinting me to stay away, so i just went with the flow and carried on walking back to chemistry wondering if he was going to pull me to the side or not. Surprisingly he did pull me to the side, but why was this?

"Hey" he said

"Hi" i said

"Look, i just wanted to say I'm sorry, are we still together?" said Jay

"Its okay and i don't mind its up to you"

"Well i still want to be together, do you?"

"Yes" i said with a huge grin on my face

"What lesson you in now?"

"Chemistry, you?"

"Same, what teacher you got?"

"Mr Danway, who you got?"

"Miss Andrews"

"Ha, unlucky"

"I no well i better get back to class, i will wait for you outside your room" said Jay

"Okay then"

Jay kissed me and then walked off, wow we kissed for the first time, didn't really expect our first kiss to be like that, but it will do atleast its over and done with.

I walked back into my class and put the toilet pass back on sir's desk, no one looked at me or anything like that they were all just getting on with their work and didn't have the slight interest in who it was coming through the doors. I didn't really care about this anymore though, as i had the perfect boyfriend and all i had on my mind right now was the kiss. I sat back down in my seat and put my handbag back down onto the floor.

"Need any help?" i said to Amy

"Well could you pour the acid into this beaker, but be careful its harmful and i don't want it touching my skin"

She didn't want it touching her skin! Finally my best mate was back to her normal self, for now anyway. As i was about to pour the acid into the beaker everything turned into a dead silence, everyone gasped as i tipped it in.

"TAKE COVER!!! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" said everyone in the room

At last, my class mates were back and finally realised that i could end up blowing everyone up! I was so happy, maybe Jay is really my good luck charm after all.

In a matter of seconds chemistry was over, i couldn't believe how quickly that went! Oh well, I'm off to meet the best boyfriend in the world and he is all mine! Oh shoot! I just rembered Amy still does not no about me and Jay! I really hope she will still like me! Me and amy both grabbed our handbags and made our way out of the room and left Mr Danway to clear up. I suddenly had a massive smile on my face as i saw Jay waiting there for me like he said he would, now its just a matter of time before i break the news to Amy.

**Chapter 3 - she has to no **

Amy linked arms with me and tried to drag me away from Jay as she didn't no that he was actually my boyfriend, I felt like i had to react to this and say something to not leave Jay, but i didn't feel confident enough to come forward with what i needed to say. Because of this, i just stood still and forced myself not to move, luckily i managed to pull this off and Amy didn't have the strength anymore to pull me away.

"Come on Amber lets go" said Amy

"You can go if you want, I'm going to stay with Jay"

"Oh then i will go then"

Amy just walked off and disappeared out of the building, i wonder where she is going. At last it was just me and Jay, i thought Amy would never go away. Jay looked at me and gave me a smile, his simile was rather amazing i loved it, it kind of looked like he had something good to tell me.

"So, where do you want to go?" i said

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you" said Jay

This boy made me so happy, he was so sweet, such an amazing boy to be honest. I started to think about where we could go or where we was going to go, but nothing popped into my mind.

He then grabbed hold of my hand and we walked out of the building, he started to pick up the pace and eventually walking transformed into running. What i didn't get was, why was he running?

"Where are you taking me?" i said

"The gardens, its your favorite place right?"

"Yea, how do you no?"

"Amy told me"

I wondered when he was talking to Amy, but why was it about me? I thought to myself, what other things could they have said about me? Maybe Jay told Amy about me and him, and could of been why Amy didn't stay with me after Chemistry, either that or she was still worried about Jay still not liking her.

We were now at the gardens and we sat on the bench, Amy was there too but sitting on the bench opposite. Why was she here? So being myself i asked and wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Hey Amy, what you doing here?" i said

"Its mine and your special place" said Amy

"Yea, i no, we come here to think about things, i no that"

"And to tell each other things, that we really need to get off our minds"

I really had no idea what she was going on about, maybe she had really found out about me and Jay and wanted to no why i never told her, maybe that was it, maybe it was not, it was time to find out and face the facts.

"Is there something you need to tell me then?" i said

"There is something we all need to tell each other" said Jay interrupting


End file.
